1) Using monoclonal antibodies prepared against MS B-cells to detect a cell marker unique to MS patients. 2) We have concluded an open clinical trial of 20 patients with D-pencilliamine for one year. D-pencilliamine did not alter course of disease. 3) A new 6 month trial of trental to decrease CSF TNF levels has started.